


Whispers of a Dream

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Altered Universe, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master Tech, Oral Sex, Power Play, Violence, Voyeurism, altered history, force, forced stripping, piss drinking, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Theo is sick and tired of Stiles being a dick to him so it’s time that Stiles learned how to take his dick.





	Whispers of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 4. -but seriously read the tags-

“Theo, I’m never going to trust you, I’m never going to fucking like you, so you can just go fuck yourself.” Stiles rolled his eyes and got in his jeep, leaving Theo standing on the side of the road, his face red and his jaw clenched as he struggled to keep his rage under control.  No.  Not here.  Not now.  He turned on his heel and stormed off.   
  
He could still fix this.  He could still fix this.  He kept muttering that to himself as he walked to the nearest opening that allowed him to get into the sewers and head towards the Lair.  He’d known how to get to and from the Dread Doctor’s Lair for years.  He could walk the path blindfolded if needed.  And it helped to do so with your eyes closed; it was harder for the magnetic fields to fuck with your brain and eyesight if you kept your eyes shut.   
  
In short order he was at the Ouroboros lock, pressing the right sequence opened the door and he stepped inside.  He closed the door behind him, it wouldn’t do if someone decided to come looking for him or this place while he was working on this.  Walking over to the wall he pushed in just the right way to open the hidden panel in the wall.  Though he was pretty sure that this little trick accessed some sort pocket dimension or place outside of time and space.  He wasn’t sure how it worked, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.   
  
But he was damn sure he didn’t need to know how any of this shit worked, only that it worked.  He reached in and felt around, his arm going in to the shoulder before he found something hidden against the inner space of the wall.  He pulled back with a black tablet in his hand.  He wasn’t sure where they’d found it or how long ago but he was sure he didn’t have to get it to work.  He pushed the power button, waiting till it booted up to the home screen before putting his finger to the screen.   
  
_New User Recognized.  User: Theo 3251987 Authenticated.  How may I help you?_   
  
“Show me Stiles Stilinski, same tag.” He knew what the tag was.  A short hand for the computer to realize which variation of himself he was, which timeline and reality he was.  The thought of there being that many versions of him out there gave him a brief moment of fear and panic before he watched Stiles 3251987 pop up on the screen.  “Access subject’s sexuality.”   
  
_Subject is listed as Kinsey 2._   
  
“Shift sexuality four points to a Kinsey 6.” Theo smirked.   
  
_Shifting.  Do you have any other alterations you wish to implement?_   
  
“Yes, yes I do have some suggestions…” Theo smirked as he went and sat down on the medical bed.   
  
_Please specify parameters._   
  
“Open up the kinks list.” Theo smirked as the list opened and he began to flip through things, changing things around.   
  


***

  
  
Stiles was driving home when he felt the stirring in his pants.  He frowned, there was nothing around on this empty street to turn him on.  Why the fuck was….   
  
“oh fuck.” He moaned, his cock going rock hard and making his jeans uncomfortably tight.  “What the fuck?” He looked down, his hand going down his thigh where he had to readjust himself down the thigh of his jeans.  He frowned as he looked around confused when he realized there was a smell.  He looked around and followed it to a gym bag.  Theo’s gym bag.  Theo had been in his car… and he’d gotten mad and dumped Theo off.  Fuck he took Theo’s gym bag.   
  
His cock throbbed hard.   
  
“The fuck….” He looked at the bag.  Was he getting hard from the smell of Theo’s junk? He reached out and pulled the bag into the front seat.  The smell seemed to get stronger and instantly Stiles found himself with a raging boner.   
  
“I’m not… but…” He struggled to figure out what this might mean for his life if he was turned on by that funky smell of male sweat, let alone the stink of Theo.  But he was alone… he could test this _theory_.  He opened the bag and noticed the jock strap on the top, his mouth instantly watering, and he felt his cock leaking precum into his jeans.  He looked down at the stain as it spread slowly and he silently cursed himself for liking this.  But he pulled the still warm and moist jock from the bag and weighed it in his hand before he brought it to his face.   
  
Theo’s thick musk hit his nose, but it didn’t repulse him… if anything he realized he was palming himself through his jeans.  Fuck he wanted to jerk off.  He bit his lip, looking around.  He was parked at a stop sign on a deserted stretch of road.  Could he really do this?  It wasn’t the first time he’d jerked off in the jeep, or even outside.  But here… no one was likely to come up on him.   
  
He stopped thinking about it, scrambling to pull his jeans and boxers down to pull his cock out in the open and start stroking it.  Fuck he wanted this so bad.  His free hand bringing the jock up for him to sniff.  He was breathing deeply when his phone went off.   
  
“FUCK…” He groaned, stopping what he was doing to pick up his phone.  “What?”   
  
“Hello to you too.” Theo bit back.   
  
Fuck.  “Sorry what do you want?”   
  
“I can’t find my gym bag.” Fuck.   
  
“So?”   
  
“So… did I leave it in your car?”   
  
“Let me look.” Stiles grumbled and made noises like he was looking.  “Yeah.  I’ll get it to you tomorrow.”   
  
“I’m actually at the gym tonight.”   
  
“W-what?”   
  
“I was on my way to the gym when you picked me up and then dropped me off across town from my gym.  I’m getting ready to go inside the building when I realized my bag was missing.”   
  
“Are you asking me to bring your bag to you?” Stiles glared at his phone.   
  
“I’d make it worth your while.”   
  
“And how do you plan to do that?” Stiles’ breathing picked up.   
  
“Are you playing with yourself while you’re on the phone with me?”   
  
“W-what?” Stiles blushed.   
  
“You heard me.” He smirked.  “Are you masturbating?” Stiles looked down at where his other hand was still working his cock.   
  
“yes, alright, you fucking werewolves with your fucking hearing…”   
  
“But I didn’t hear you stop to look for my gym bag.” Oh shit.   
  
“S-so?”   
  
“So, you had my bag up front already didn’t you?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Liar.” Theo smirked.   
  
“Fine I have your fucking bag in my front seat.” Stiles yelled into his phone.   
  
“Don’t take that tone with me.  You’re the one who’s jerking off with my things.”   
  
“I…” Stiles blushed, looking around to make sure Theo couldn’t see him.   
  
“Problems?”   
  
“You can’t see me can you?”   
  
“Nope.”   
  
“Then how did you….?”   
  
“The way you’re acting at hearing my voice.  You’re too on edge to be it just being pissy at me still.” He chuckled.  “I’m going to the gym over by the school, bring my bag and I’ll make it worth your while.”   
  
“H-how?” Stiles’ mouth was running dry.   
  
“Oh I’ll let you suck my cock.” He hung up and smirked as he walked in, his locker key on his key ring in his pocket, so he could get to his gym clothes he had stored in said locker.  But he was going to have to free ball.  But it was worth it, to know that Stiles was sniffing his boxers and touching himself right now.  He smirked as he stripped off in the locker room and let himself fluff up a little before pulling on his shorts and a sweater since he’d taken his shirt with him last time.   
  
He went out to his favorite machines and as he’d programmed it was practically empty.  He watched the last guy head out as he heard Stiles parking in the parking lot.  He smirked as he heard him coming and pulled the sweater up over his head and tossing it to his spot before positioning himself on the next machine so he was doing lifts as the door open, Stiles walking in, his face reeking of Theo’s crotch and his pants practically soaked with precum.   
  
“Here’s your fucking bag.” He grumbled, holding it out to Theo.   
  
“Someone’s not in the best of moods.” Theo snorted.   
  
“I don’t want to be here.” Stiles held himself firmly.   
  
“Come closer and say that.” Theo smirked, and Stiles moved without really thinking about what he was doing till he was standing between Theo’s spread thighs.  Theo smirked at him and it burned in Stiles, he wanted nothing more than to punch his arrogant face and wipe that smirk off of his smug face as he stood there with an aching hard on that he was sure Theo could smell.   
  
“I don’t want to be here.” Stiles repeated.   
  
“I still don’t believe you.” Theo released the pressure on the paddles he was holding and moved his hand quickly to cup Stiles’ package.  “No… this says you _definitely_ want to be here.” Theo weighed the weight of Stiles’ thick meat on his hand.   
  
“I….”   
  
“And you might as well have pissed your pants with as much precum as you’re leaking.  Fuck.” Theo ran his fingers along the slick denim before bringing his moist fingers up to smell the heady arousal leaking from Stiles’ dick.  “Yep.  You’re turned on, and you don’t know what to do with it.”   
  
“So.” Stiles flailed a little.   
  
“So, you came here for your prize.” Stiles’ cheeks went crimson.   
  
“Don’t call it that.”   
  
“What then?  Your reward?  Were you a good boy.  Or did you cum before you showed up, because if that’s the case, well done Stiles, I’m very proud of your resilience.  But I’m betting you debated in the car for a long time and then you tucked yourself back into those jeans, practically pissed them with precum, and then came over here, knowing that you’d get to suck my dick if you did.  And ultimately isn’t that what you want?”   
  
“I don’t have to take this.” Stiles dropped the gym bag he was holding and stormed towards the door.   
  
“Going to go home to jerk off with the jock that you kept in your pocket.” Theo smirked and Stiles paused mid step, almost to the door.   
  
“I didn’t…”   
  
“Oh I think the smell from your pocket says otherwise.” He smirked, watching Stiles look down at his hand and realizing that the damp jockstrap was indeed shoved into his pocket.   
  
“I…. I didn’t…” Stiles was confused, when had he taken the jock strap.   
  
“You were planning on jerking off with that over your face weren’t you?” Theo smirked.   
  
“I….”   
  
“If you come back over here you can get the smell straight from the source.”   
  
“but….” Stiles gave a feeble resistance.   
  
“Stiles, get your ass back over here, now.” Theo let his eyes flash amber and Stiles felt the thrill of it go straight to his cock.  He blushed and turned back to Theo and crouched down between his open thighs.  Theo smirked and nodded and Stiles blushed as he brought his face in close to Theo’s groin and took a deep breath.  His eyes closing as he breathed in the scent that was making him leak all the more.   
  
“Stiles.” Stiles opened his eyes, and with a quick movement, Theo tears open the shorts with his claws, his ample manhood falling out into the open air and Stiles almost went glassy eyed as he tried to both not look and drink in every detail of what lay in front of him now.   
  
“With just your mouth, I want you to lick and suckle on the tip.” Stiles blushed but did as he was told, craning his neck he licked along the tip and slowly used the tip of his tongue to pull the swelling cock to his lips and soon he had the head in his mouth.  Theo smiled and went back to his workout.  His thighs braced as Stiles nursed on his swollen tip, the precum sliding down his throat, and he smirked down at him.  He knew what that little bit of his nut would do to Stiles.   
  
He’d made sure with the tablet that Stiles would become addicted to his cum, amongst other fluids.  Stiles would do anything for him once he got a full dose, but just a taste like this was going to drive him into a sort of heat willing to do anything he could to make Theo cum.  And Theo intended to make this hell on him.  He smirked wickedly as he finished his rep and wiped his forehead with his sweater that was next to him.   
  
“You sure this is the first time you’ve had a dick in your mouth?” Theo panted.   
  
“yus.” Stiles spoke around him.   
  
“Cuz I got to tell you.  This doesn’t feel like your first time.  You sure you’ve not been low key slurping on Scott?” He smirked, watching Stiles shake his head, trying to keep Theo in his mouth.  He hadn’t played with anything between those two, not yet anyways.  Maybe he never would.  But for now he had his hands full with Stiles now.   
  
“You ready for more?” Theo ran his finger under Stiles’ chin raising his head.  Stiles’ eyes were glassy and lust blown.  The precum already having its desired effect, and with a cocky half smirk, he pushed hard on Stiles’ jaw, before slamming all of his cock down Stiles’ throat.  Stiles sputtered and tried to pull back but Theo held him in his superior strength feeling the spasming of Stiles’ throat around him before he finally let go and let Stiles pull off and skitter back, panting and struggling to get control over himself.   
  
“Oh yeah, now I see it.”   
  
“S-see what?” Stiles coughed.   
  
“You’re a total virgin aren’t you?”   
  
“N-NO!” Stiles blushed, his voice broken and a little raspy.   
  
“So you have been sucking dicks?” Theo looked thoughtful and Stiles sputtered.  “Or were you just meaning you’d been taking a lot of cock in your ass?” Stiles gaped at him.  “Because I got to say, if you’ve been sucking cock, it doesn’t show.  Because I’m big.” Theo held himself.  “But you should have been able to take that dicking longer than that.  So clearly you’ve not been getting a lot of dick in your diet.” Theo shook his cock at Stiles, his eyes focusing on the wet cock.   
  
“Problems Stiles?” Stiles didn’t answer.   
  
“Stiles.”   
  
“W-what?” Stiles looked up at him like he’d missed something important.   
  
“Someone’s struggling to focus beyond my dick.” He smirked before shaking himself at Stiles, watching his eyes focus on the hard slab of meat.  “Up here bitch.” Theo snapped his fingers.   
  
“I…. what are we talking about? “Stiles frowned, completely lost and not even remotely sure how they got here.  He’d been mad at Theo and kicked him out of his car, how’d he end up with the taste of Theo in his mouth.  Theo’s dick.  Theo’s dick had been inside his mouth.  Stile s gaped up at Theo as if he’d just started to even put together that Theo was here.   
  
“Can’t think straight can you?”   
  
“No…” Stiles looked worried.   
  
“That’ll go away.” Theo’s voice was soft as he crouched near Stiles, his junk hanging between his thighs as he stroked Stiles’ cheek.   
  
“how?” Stiles was near tears with confusion.   
  
“By you getting your mouth back on my cock.”   
  
“B-but…”   
  
“You’ll be able to think again once you have my cum in your mouth.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“If you say but once more I’m going to rip those jeans off your ass and I’ll take your ass.”   
  
“I…” Stiles was lost, the words were there and they had meaning but they weren’t sinking into him or his mind.    
  
“Open.” Stiles let his jaw drop open.  “Good boy.” Theo moved up and straddled Stiles’ face, feeding him his cock, short and shallow strokes to keep Stiles from chocking on him before long dicking his throat when he’d opened up a little more.  Stiles wasn’t sure what was going on.  He was sucking Theo’s cock, but outside of that the world was falling away.  He should be repulsed, he should hate this.  He should hate Theo… shouldn’t he?  His mind was drawing a blank.   
  
Wasn’t he pissed off at Theo?  He… the thought drifted away from him as he felt Theo swell in his mouth before he unloaded, pulling back to get more in Stiles’ mouth.  Stiles swirled his tongue around coating his mouth with the thick seed before Theo pulled out and crouched back down to study his face.  He gripped Stiles by the back of the head and smirked at him while he watched.   
  
Stiles’ panic and fear seemed to drift away, replaced with an almost drugged state.  He seemed relaxed, but more understanding now.   
  
“You in there?”   
  
“Yeah.” His voice was lighter.   
  
“You understand me now?”   
  
“Yeah…” Stiles looked at him, but it was still a vague look.   
  
“Still sort of stoned from my cum in your mouth?”   
  
“I think so.  Why’d your cum make me feel so….”   
  
“Stoned?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“Because.” Theo smirked.  “You’re my bitch now.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Should I take my pants off now?”   
  
“No…. not right now.  No you’re going to sit right there while I finish stripping, and then you’re fucking worship my fucking cock till I’m done with your throat.  And then if I like the job you’re doing I might go farther.” Theo looked him up and down before stepping back and stripping off his shorts before he tossed them at Stiles who caught them and brought them to his nose to sniff.   
  
“You’re a fucking freak now, you know that right?” Theo smirked.   
  
“And I don’t know why.” Stiles looked blankly at Theo’s naked body, his neglected cock hard in his jeans and he reached to touch himself.   
  
“Did I tell you to do that?”   
  
“No….?”   
  
“You don’t have fucking permission to touch your cock, you understand.”   
  
“yes…”   
  
“Yes what bitch?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“That’s better.  Now get the fuck over here.” Theo sat down at the next machine and Stiles half crawled over to him before laying his head between Theo’s thighs and sucking his cock.  Not that Theo really had an urge to cum yet, fucking Stiles’ virgin throat had tapped him out even with his enhanced body already ramping up to heal his refractory period.  No, he had other plans for Stiles.  He smirked as he picked up his water bottle that he’d been drinking on in between his work outs waiting on Stiles.  He downed a great deal of it and sat it down.  Going back to it periodically for the next half hour of letting Stiles suck on his hard cock, until he eventually looked down at Stiles.   
  
“I have a treat for you.” Stiles looked up at him.   
  
“I need to use the restroom.” Stiles started to move and Theo gripped his head and pulled him back down on his cock.  He looked up confused again at Theo.  “I didn’t say you could move, did I bitch?” Stiles shook his head no.  “That’s right.”   
  
“Ut..” Stiles tried to talk around the thick cock in his throat.   
  
“Fuck… do that again…”   
  
“Ut ou ont to ooze athoom.” Stiles blushed, it felt wrong somehow to talk with his mouth full like this but he also knew that Theo liked the vibration of his vocal cords around part of his cock, the feel of it making him swell a little.   
  
“Yes.  I did.” He gripped Stiles by the ears and smirked as he relaxed his bladder.  He’d been holding out using the restroom and drinking water heavily since he’d finished programming Stiles on the tablet.  He’d known what he wanted to happen, and he’d built this moment up to where as he pissed down Stiles’ throat he watched the shock and fear be cased off of Stiles’ face to something else.  Satisfaction.   
  
Stiles didn’t know it yet but he’d been programmed to like certain things, even if he didn’t know he liked them.  And he’d been changed to be addicted to Theo’s cum, and really cum in general, he’d be a good little whore if Theo wanted to humiliate him by loaning him out to people.  But the most pressing change was what he was going through now.  He wasn’t just addicted to Theo’s piss.  As the piss ran down his throat his body was beginning to transition, transforming to the point that he wouldn’t be able to survive without drinking Theo’s piss periodically.   
  
He smirked; Stiles wouldn’t notice the change till he started carving it.  His life would be consumed by the need to survive one more day, begging Theo to shove his cock in his throat and piss down his fucking throat.  And he’d do anything Theo wanted to get a drop of piss.  Theo let his lip curl in a cruel smirk as he finished relieving himself in his new slut’s mouth.   
  
“You like that bitch?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Stiles blushed, his body feeling tight as if he was feeling some sort of unknown tension in all the muscles of his body.  He looked up at Theo and his mind was clearer than it had been but he still wondered what the hell was going on.   
  
“Problems bitch?”   
  
“I… Something’s wrong.”   
  
“Is it?” Theo smirked and arched his brow as he walked away from Stiles.   
  
“I… I was angry with you… I… I don’t suck your cock, I… I hate you…”   
  
“Well you did.” Theo smirked, enjoying the little part of Stiles that was fighting through the programming; it wasn’t fun if he couldn’t fight back even just a little.  Though, Theo frowned.  How was he even still in there enough to remember that?  He studied Stiles.   
  
“You remember.  Don’t you?”   
  
“That you’re an ass hole.  Yeah.” Stiles forced himself up, wiping his mouth.  “The fuck… why’d I suck your cock and let you piss in my throat!?” He looked shocked and sick.   
  
“Huh, maybe the changes to your body triggered something.”   
  
“Changes…?  What fucking changes?” Stiles glared at him.  “The fuck are you talking about?”   
  
“Oh for fuck sake.” Theo went over to his stuff he’d brought in with him and pulled out the tablet.  “Bring up subject’s profile please.”   
  
_Subject retrieved._   
  
“Diagnose the reason why subject is able to defy programming.”   
  
_Checking…._   
  
_Checking…._   
  
_Subject is now partially immune to personality and memory alteration protocols._   
  
“Why?”   
  
_Subject had a lateened talent that the metabolic changes of urine ingestion awoken._   
  
“Show me.”   
  
“The fuck is that, you… you know what, fuck you, fuck this, fuck -!” Stiles yelled as Theo jumped on him as he tried to turn to leave.  “THE FUCK!  GET OFF OF ME!”   
  
“You will sit down and shut the fuck up!” Stiles went still and his body went slack before Theo got up and Stiles sat there confused as to why he was sitting there silently when he wanted to scream and punch Theo in his swinging dick.   
  
“Okay, back to that talent.”   
  
_Subject has some magical talent.  Residual essence of the Fox Spirit that inhabited him as well as some natural affinity._   
  
“Well, well, isn’t that something.  You have magic.” Theo smirked.  “Can we shut that off?”   
  
_Not without negating the alterations caused by the urine._   
  
“So we’ll let you keep your magic.  Alter that so he can only use it to defend me and on my command.”   
  
_Making changes._   
  
“Good.” Theo smirked, pouring out his water bottle into the water fountain and moving over to where he could crouch in front of Stiles’ face and fitting his tip into the water bottle he started pissing looking directly at Stiles who was horrified as he filled the container and screwed the cap on and put it next to Stiles’ cheek so that he could feel the warmth off of it and smell the acrid scent of Theo’s piss.   
  
_Changes made, do you wish to apply?_   
  
“Yes.” Theo smirked and Stiles cried a little as the tablet began running something and he felt something start in his mind, something was clawing it’s way through him and he was mentally screaming as he sat there looking at Theo’s sadistic eyes as he watched the pain that he couldn’t voice.   
  
“Speak.” He commanded and Stiles screamed and sobbed, begging before nearly passing out for a few minutes.  When he came to it seemed Theo had went on with is work out, his half hard cock still hanging out between his thighs.   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“You got reprogrammed.  I don’t mind you knowing what’s going on, hell I like fight in my conquests.  But I wanted to make sure you weren’t able to fuck up my day.” He smirked, crouching down to where his dick was inches from Stiles’ face.   
  
“What do you mean reprogrammed…?” Stiles looked horrified, his eyes unable to leave Theo’s dick.   
  
“You remember the tablet?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“It lets me change things I don’t like about reality.”   
  
“How?” Stiles forced his eyes to look up at Theo’s eyes.   
  
“Honestly… I don’t know.  The Docs found it a long ass time ago.  They usually keep it in an extra dimensional storage space in the lab.”   
  
“You didn’t tell Scott about it…?” Stiles looked shocked.   
  
“I wanted him and you to accept me on my own.”   
  
“That was never going to happen.”   
  
“I know.” Theo leaned forward, dragging his cock across Stiles’ lips. “But I finally got sick of waiting and trying so I went and got this tonight and decided I’d make you my bitch.  Open your mouth.” Stiles opened his mouth and Theo pushed the thick head of his cock into Stiles’ mouth.  “Suck.” Stiles glared but started sucking on Theo’s thick head.  “Fuck… your mouth is so great, roll over on your back so I can fuck your throat.” Stiles didn’t move. “I gave you an order.” Stiles smirked up at him.   
  
“What’s so funny?” He pulled his cock out of Stiles’ throat.   
  
“You can order me, but if I intend to do the order, eventually, then I can get around you.” Stiles smirked, turning just a little.   
  
“You think you’re so fucking smart, don’t you.” Theo growled, grabbing Stiles’ head and slamming it into the floor making the world swim for Stiles before he looked up at Theo.  “Roll over _now_.” Theo hissed through gritted teeth and Stiles moved.  “Open your mouth now.” His eyes were amber and Stiles opened his mouth and Theo simply moved forwards and shoved all of his cock down Stiles’ throat as he fucked the tight wet heat of his throat.  “Fuck…. I can get used to this” He chuckled, fucking hard into Stiles’ throat.   
  
Stiles could feel the heat pooling in his eyes as he cried.  He wasn’t sure what he could do.  He had magic, it gave him some level of autonomy now.  But he couldn’t use his magic against Theo or directly without Theo’s word.  He smirked mentally, Theo had to approve his use of magic?  Fine, he’d make Theo approve him using magic.  He looked up the long line of Theo’s bare chest and looked at those Amber eyes before he bit down.   
  
“FUCK!” Theo tried to pull out but Stiles had him.  He smacked Stiles and he tightened his jaw.  “LET GO!”   
  
_I’ll let go when you’re in enough pain._   He smirked to himself.   
  
“NOW!” Theo screamed and Stiles opened his mouth.   
  
“The fuck was that?!” Theo looked at his dick, noticing the bite marks, his healing not touching it.  “The fuck did you do?!” Theo growled.   
  
“Never said I couldn’t bite.” Stiles spit.   
  
“You little shit.” He dug his claws into Stiles scalp and yanked him up by his hair, making Stiles hiss.  “Why can’t I heal this?”   
  
“Just a guess… magic bitch.” Stiles smirked, and Theo growled, his face fully wolfing out.   
  
“Fix this!”   
  
“You’d have to let me use my magic.”   
  
“Fine, use your magic.” Theo blinked but before he could speak he found himself flying backwards and hitting the wall hard enough to pass out for a moment.   
  
“You know my dad figured out being vague was a bad idea when I was in kindergarten.  You wanted me to fix this, well what I see wrong with the situation was you were being a dick.” He kicked Theo in the chest.  “But I knew you meant your dick.” He snapped his fingers and let the power fix his cock.  “But you also didn’t set a time limit on my magic, so thanks for giving me permission to use my magic.” Stiles turned and was nearly out of the door when Theo mumbled, and he didn’t have to hear him for the order to take effect, his feet locked in place.   
  
“fuck.” Stiles started pushing magic at it, he couldn’t walk but he could claw his way out of this room.  He started doing just that.   
  
“STOP MOVING! “ His body locked up on him.  “God fucking damn it.” He rubbed his jaw and walked over to Stiles.  “No more magic till I tell you to use it, and only for what I tell you to use it for.” Stiles cursed fluently about this and Theo simply told him to shut up.  Stiles glared at him.  “Fuck.” Theo wiped some blood from his lip.  “Okay you are smarter than I gave you credit for.” He admitted, sitting down.  “But I’m not putting up with this shit all the time.  I’m going to have to fucking break you.  I wanted to be gentle and kind and make you come to love me, but no, no you didn’t want the carrot.  Which means you’re getting the fucking stick.” Theo walked over and picked Stiles up, holding him in mid air.   
  
“Take your clothes off and then hang limp.” Stiles hands went to work removing his clothes and letting them drop.  It was harder than one might think to strip while being held several feet in the air.  But he managed to undress and let his clothing drop to the floor before he hung limp, save one very hard part of his body.  “Someone likes being out in the open.” Theo reached down and took Stiles’ hard dick in his hand and smacked it against Stiles’ abs, leaving a wet spot where the slick tip hit his belly.   
  
“Mr. Happy seems up for what’s coming next.” Theo smirked, walking through the room carrying Stiles before he sat himself down, lifting Stiles up to a sitting position still a foot or two above him before he took his wet cock and lowered Stiles down on it.  Once he had the head in he dropped Stiles forcing him to take his whole cock in one forceful stroke.  Stiles whined, unable to voice how much that had fucking hurt.   
  
“You wouldn’t take the carrot, so… take… the… stick…” Theo punctuated the words by slamming up into Stiles.  He panted and grunted as he gripped Stiles’ hips, fucking into him before stopped and reached into his gym bag and turned on some the music he kept in his fucking play list.  The music set the beat as he laid back and ground Stiles against him.  “Ride my cock like it’s the best thing you’ve ever had and the only cock you ever want in your ass.” Stiles blushed as he started rocking in time to the music, fucking his ass down on Theo’s thick cock their thrusts meeting in a slick smack of flesh on flesh as they fucked.   
  
Stiles didn’t have any illusions.  This wasn’t making love.  There wasn’t anything gentle or loving between them, there never had been, and Theo gave some punishing thrusts up into his bouncing ass, Stiles lamented that he couldn’t have taken the hint and just let Theo be gentle.  Why did he always need to make things so much more difficult on himself?  He cursed under his breath as he panted.   
  
“You like that?” Theo panted, a look on his face that let Stiles know that he wanted praised.  He was punishing Stiles but some part of him still wanted the soft.  Stiles nodded his head.  He wasn’t sure if that’d buy him anything but that little bit of kindness let Theo smile, and there was something of the boy he’d have been if he hadn’t been made to kill to stay alive.  The touch of something a lot softer that wanted to belong and be allowed to love and be loved in return, and Stiles could see that peaking through.   
  
Sure Theo was angry and wanted to fuck him brutally, but with that little praise Stiles could feel the changes in Theo’s demeanor.   
  
“Y-you mean that?” Theo looked up at him, there was an uncertainty in his eyes. And Stiles nodded again.  He huffed.  “T-tell me…” Theo bit his lip, focusing on the small glimmer of hope that Stiles had offered him.   
  
“I like it.” Stiles ground himself down on all of Theo and tightened himself around him.  Theo’s head fell back in a moan before he looked up to look Stiles in the eyes.   
  
“A little carrot?”   
  
“A little carrot.” Stiles nodded, rotating his hips a little to draw a moan out of Theo’s lips.   
  
“Good.” Theo nodded more to himself than to Stiles.  He had violence in him.  Stiles could see that, but there was also the innocent boy in there that the Dread Doctors hadn’t managed to kill or make him kill.  And maybe if he could get to that side, maybe he could get Theo to understand just how fucked up this whole situation was.  He had to hope.   
  
“You’re not going to make me regret this… are you?” Theo looked scared now.   
  
“No.” Stiles nodded his head.   
  
“You can use your hands for this.” Stiles felt his arms like they’d suddenly been reattached and he reached down and stroked his way up to Theo’s pecks before toying with his nipples.   
  
“F-fuck…. Oh fuck.” Theo almost crumpled into himself as he started to cum.  His hips bucking erratically as his body gave into its natural urge to fill his partner with his seed.  Stiles whimpered, moaning slightly, it did feel good to have Theo in him, he wasn’t lying about that, maybe it was the programming, maybe he’d always just wanted a dick in his ass and didn’t know it.  But he liked it.  The only problem, He wasn’t close himself.   
  
“uh….” Stiles blushed.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I didn’t get to cum.” Stiles looked down at his own hard cock.   
  
“You want me to make you cum?” Theo’s lips curled into a smile.   
  
“Please?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“Since you asked so nice…” Theo sat up and wrapped Stiles around him before he stood up and began to bounce Stiles on his cock.   
  
“FUCK!” Stiles cursed, Theo hardening inside him again was something he hadn’t expected.  But he chalked it up to werewolf stamina and simply accepted that as one hand held him to Theo’s body and lifted him up to drop him on Theo’s cock, battering his prostate with the onslaught, the other went between them and was giving him a stationary bit of friction to focus on while he dragged up and down Theo’s abs.   
  
“so close…” Stiles whined.   
  
“I should make you work for it.” Theo huffed.   
  
“I promise I’ll be good, just let me cum… please…” Stiles begged and Theo nipped at his neck, pulling him in close and tight for a hickie on his neck, but it was enough, between the flex of his thumb across the tip of his wet cock to the drag across those abs Stiles came.  Screaming and moaning as he came hard, he didn’t even notice the guy who walked in on them and backed out with his eyes wide in shock.  Theo smirked as Stiles blinked back, finally realizing what that noise was.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I think we scared that guy?”   
  
“What guy?” Stiles looked around confused.   
  
“The guy who walked in as you were cumming.”   
  
“oh.” Stiles blushed, burying his face in the muscles of Theo’s pecks.   
  
“You feeling okay?”   
  
“a little tired…” Stiles realized, but his mind was a little slow too.  He frowned, sex wasn’t this draining.  He looked at Theo.  “what’s wrong with me?”   
  
“Probably need more to drink.” Theo carried him over to where the water bottle was and picked it up.   
  
“seriously?” Stile scrunched up his face.   
  
“Oh I’d prefer you drink it straight from the source.” Theo smirked.  “But your body’s changed, you can’t live without drinking my piss.  And when you burn through it, it’ll drain you till you eventually die.  So it’s either spend all day nursing on my dick to get my nut and my piss, or you’re going to have to learn to drink it from the bottle.”   
  
“Do you realize how demeaning that is?” Stiles glared but felt the heat go out of it, he feel like he wanted to pass out.   
  
“Yep.” Theo offered him the water bottle and he took it with a begrudging look before they sat down and he opened it and drank it, scrunching up his face as he drank half of it down before he closed the lid.   
  
“Feel better?” Theo looked at him carefully.   
  
“I…” Stiles thought about it, yes, yes he did.  “yeah.” He sighed.   
  
“I figured.” Theo nodded.   
  
“how long do I have to drink it?” Stiles played with the bottle.   
  
“For the rest of your life.”   
  
“B-but what happens if you die…”   
  
“Then depending on how much of my piss you have left, you won’t out live me by much.” Theo shrugged.   
  
“That…”   
  
“Yes?” Theo gave him a look.   
  
“That’s fucking horrible.”   
  
“Eh, kind of was in a horrible mood when you kicked me out of the car.”   
  
“But… you… you didn’t have to do _this_.”   
  
“Didn’t I?” Theo flexed himself in Stiles and made him shiver.  “I tried hitting on you.  I tried hinting that I wanted you.  I out right told you I came here for you.  And you couldn’t trust me, you couldn’t even stand to look at me.  And now… now you can’t live without me.  Which is how I felt since I came to town.  Like I couldn’t fucking breath when you weren’t in the room.  So now you’re going to learn to crave me.”   
  
“Theo…”   
  
“You did good sweet talking me while we fucked.” His voice cut across Stiles with a harsh tone.  “I’m not stupid.  You don’t love me.  Not yet.” He looked into Stiles’ eyes.  “But you’re hooked on my ball juice and my piss is the only thing standing between you and your death.  You’ll learn to love me.  You’ll learn to crave my cock in your throat.  And you’ll learn to have no shame about asking for it.”   
  
“You expect me to ask….” Stiles looked at him in disbelief.   
  
“Yep.  I expect you to ask me, beg me to piss in your mouth or cum down your throat.” Theo grinned.  “It’ll be fun hearing you beg for it in front of Scott.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“You wouldn’t…”   
  
“Are you kidding, I want the whole pack to know who owns you now.”   
  
“I’ll tell them about the tablet.” Stiles threatened.   
  
“So?” He chuckled.  “Your account is locked as is mine.  I’m the only one who can change you.  And I’m the only one who can change me.  So if they want you alive, they’ll leave me alone and let me live my life, and when you ask nicely, I’ll piss and let you live.”   
  
“Theo…” Stiles felt heartbroken.   
  
“Yes Stiles?” He cupped Stiles’ face and made him look at him.   
  
“Can’t you change it to something else…?”   
  
“No.” Theo let his rage show in his eyes.  He was like a child who had only known pain and cruelty and now that was the only way he knew how to get what he wanted.  And maybe if Stiles had understood and responded to what had passed as kindness in Theo’s mind, maybe he wouldn’t have to humble and humiliate himself this much.  But he had a feeling it’d be a long road to anything but this.   
  
“but…”   
  
“I’m only going to give you that bottle for tonight, and I’ll fill it before I let you go home.  But you’re going to have to walk up and ask me to put my dick in your mouth and piss tomorrow.” His eyes were hard.   
  
“Theo…”   
  
“And you’ll do it in front of Scott.  I want him to see what you are.”   
  
“yes sir.” Stiles blushed, looking down and feeling ashamed of his life.   
  
“Oh and Stiles…”   
  
“Yes?” He looked up.   
  
“No clothes till you’re ready to go to school.  I think it’ll help you know your place.” Stiles blushed.  “Especially while my fucking loads drip down your thighs and leave that smell so thick in your jeep that the wolves will know you were fucked senseless.  And they’ll know who bred your tight little ass.” He smirked.   
  
“yes sir.” Stiles felt how hard it made Theo to be called that.   
  
“You do all that… and I’ll think about doing something nice for you.”   
  
“S-something nice?” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Oh I’m not going to tell you right now.” He smirked.  “But you’re going to have to behave and earn it.”   
  
“Earn it?” Stiles bit his lip, if anyone else in any other situation had ever told him he’d have to earn the right not to humiliate himself, he’d have smacked them or punched them.   
  
“First, you have to tell Lydia you’re into guys, and me more than her.” Stiles’ eyes went wide.  “Next you’re going to have to tell Scott that not only are you into me, but we’re dating and having sex, and that you’re the bottom.”   
  
“I….”   
  
“I’m not done.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Stiles yelped at the smack of his ass.   
  
“You’re going to ask me to piss in your mouth in front of Scott, maybe even get him to watch so _our_ alpha knows that you’re okay and that you like it, or at least you need it to survive.”   
  
“our?” Stiles swallowed.   
  
“You’re going to get me accepted into the pack.”   
  
“Theo…”   
  
“I’m sure Scott has a mountain of reasons not to include me.  But I have a pretty big reason to accept me.”   
  
“What’s that…?”   
  
“I can make you need a lot worse things to survive.” Theo gave him a dark smile.   
  
“oh.” Shit, shit, shit, he needed to find a way out of this.  He needed a way out of this soon.   
  
“So, you will find a way to get Scott to accept me.  And you’ll do everything I’m asking for you.  And you’ll get your reward then.” He smirked, pulling Stiles in for a reluctant kiss that he fought against only a little because he wasn’t thrilled with Theo right now and he couldn’t fake it.  But Theo took it as a challenge and walked him over to a wall and slammed him against it.  The wind forced out of him his mouth flew open and Theo licked the inside of Stiles’ mouth before fucking his mouth with his tongue.  All while grinding his cock against Stiles’ prostate.   
  
“UMPH!” Stiles had to smack his back to get his attention before Theo pulled off and Stiles struggled to get enough oxygen in his lungs.   
  
“Problems?”   
  
“Y-yeah.” Stiles panted.  “Not all of us have werewolf stamina and healing.  And some of us mere mortals need to breathe.” He shot Theo a dark look but Theo actually blushed.   
  
“sorry.” He blushed, and there it was again, that look of something softer inside him.   
  
“Just be careful.” Stiles leaned in and kissed him, kissing him and letting him dominate his mouth while he fucked him.  Theo was making happy sounds when someone coughed behind them.  They turned to look at Scott with his arms crossed.   
  
“H-hey Scotty.”   
  
“This why you two have been fighting so much… you trying to cover for you dating?” Scott crossed his arms.   
  
“No.” Stiles shrugged.  “We were fighting because I genuinely hated him.”   
  
“you said _hated_ …” Theo blinked.   
  
“Because I did hate you.  Right now I’m scared of you and what you’ll do.  And I can tell _both_ of you ass holes are listening to my fucking heart to tell if I’m lying or not.” He glared.  “The point is, he’s got a scifi tablet that makes me crave his cock and unable to live without drinking his piss.  And I have a list of demands he wants to happen, one of which is me telling you and getting you to accept him into the pack.”   
  
“I’d never…”   
  
“Or he’ll make my life hell, and he’s made sure that no one but him can fuck him or me up with the tablet, so it’s watch me die when I can’t get his piss, watch me suffer when he punishes me, or you just swallowing your pride and letting him into the fucking pack so maybe I can get some rest, because my ass is starting to hurt from all the sex tonight.”   
  
“I…” Scott blinked.   
  
“I can let you down if you want.” Theo blushed.   
  
“You close?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“Can you cum in a couple strokes?”   
  
“no…”   
  
“Pump a couple times, then put me down and I’ll blow you and suck your piss out of your cock after.”   
  
“Okay.” Theo smirked.   
  
“I… I’ll go…” Scott mumbled.   
  
“No can do Scott, I want you to watch this, so you can see how much he needs this.” Theo panted as he pumped into Stiles before letting him down to swallow his cock to the hilt in front of their soon to be shared alpha, and in short order, Theo came down Stiles’ throat and then gripped his head as he pissed down his throat, smirking as he pulled away and Stiles licked his lips.   
  
“Can you fill the water bottle… I still have homework to do when I get home.” Stiles looked up at Theo.   
  
“Sure thing.” He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Always read the tags.


End file.
